1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a cable connector assembly having an RJ-11 modular jack and an RJ-45 modular jack integrated together side-by-side and a cable connecting with terminals of the jacks.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A cable connector assembly includes a connector for mating with a complementary connector and a cable for connecting with an electrical device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,274 disclosed a cable connector assembly comprising a modular jack, a cable and a connection mechanism. The modular jack has a plurality of insulating displacement connection (IDC) terminals. Each terminal of the modular jack pierces an insulation jacket surrounding a center conductor of each wire of the cable to electrically contact the center conductor. To achieve the IDC connection, the terminals and the housing of the modular jack need a complicated structure.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly which has a simple configuration.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly which requires less assembly space.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a modular jack, a cable assembly and a connection mechanism. The modular jack includes an insulating housing having at least one receiving space and a plurality of terminals received in the at least one receiving space. The connection mechanism defines a clip and a base, the base comprising a first portion and a second portion. The cable assembly includes a plurality of wires positioned on the first portion and exposed front ends of wire conductors are positioned on the second portion. The clip clamps the wire on the first portion firmly. The terminals are received in the second portion and connected electrically with the exposed conductors, respectively.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.